


「韦斯莱双子」Anomalies

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *R*Anomalies失常;异常事物;反常现象
Relationships: 乔治 弗雷德 韦斯莱
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 5





	「韦斯莱双子」Anomalies

夜深了，人群散开了，弗雷德终于重新属于他了。

乔治躺在他孪生兄弟的身边，弗雷德呼吸的动静很含蓄，这一点都不适合他。

胡茬也不怎么适合他，弗雷德和乔治都对蓄胡子没有多大兴趣，也许他们都觉得还为时过早，或许等到某一天他们的辈分得到升级，他们会考虑让自己看起来更符合长辈的模样。乔治的手指刮着弗雷德下巴上冒出的短短胡茬，不知道弗雷德会不会后悔他未曾尝试，假如他仍旧这样睡下去。

圣芒戈的治疗师给乔治两个选择，让弗雷德住进永久观察病房或者带他回家，“我不是说他不会醒来，只是你哥哥的情况他睡在哪里都一样。”忙的晕头转向的治疗师说，“他还活着。但你看那些人，我们再进行一分钟无用的争论，他们就会因为缺乏及时治疗而离死亡更近一步。”

他应该感到高兴的。

乔治把弗雷德带回把戏坊的套房，白天总是有人来探望弗雷德，一组一组轮流来看他，仿佛他是什么神奇保护动物，人们脸上带着惋惜和隐晦的庆幸，他人的悲剧总是提醒着人们自己所拥有的一切有多丰厚。

只有夜晚，关上把戏坊的大门，在他们构建出的小小世界中，弗雷德才完完全全属于乔治，比过去的每一天里都更真切地属于乔治。

弗雷德躺着的姿势太安分了，乔治认为弗雷德现在的样子很古怪，他应该是跷着二郎腿，或者索性把两条长腿架在床柱上。乔治掀掉弗雷德身上的毛毯，那让他看上去像养老院等待生命力消耗殆尽、无所事事的老年人。

他该是鲜活的、带着些许善意的刻薄，他压根就不会老老实实躺在床上，任他的孪生弟弟将他的手抬起放在胸前，又不满意似地摆成垫在脑后的姿态。

上回弗雷德如此听乔治的话是什么时候。可能是乔治喝多了火焰威士忌吵着闹着说要当上面那一个。乔治将手放在弗雷德随着呼吸轻微起伏的胸膛上，他哥哥的心脏还在平稳的跳动，“再不醒过来，我要对你为所欲为了。”乔治靠在弗雷德的颈项，半长不短的红发挠着对方的脖子，他抬起下巴看着那张和自己一模一样的脸，竟看出一点温柔，“睁开眼睛啊…”不然连我也分不清我们了，他在心里说。

他开始吻他，肆无忌惮地亲过他的脸颊、额头和鼻尖，以往弗雷德绝不会给他这样的机会，在亲热方面，弗雷德是强势的，往往乔治刚生出亲吻弗雷德的念头，下一秒他就会被压进床垫里，在对方的唇舌下丢盔弃甲。

现在，你可归我了，乔治这么想着，他的手探进弗雷德的睡衣里胡乱地摸着，弗雷德的乳头在外来的刺激下挺立着，“嘿，你还是有感觉的。”乔治趴在他哥哥身上，固执地将嘴唇贴着他哥哥的，没有回应刺激着乔治撬开弗雷德牙关的动作略带粗鲁，他掐着弗雷德的下巴，昏睡中的人体机械地向他敞开了口腔，“口水都要流出来了。”乔治的两指夹住弗雷德湿润柔软的舌头把玩，“我可不想这么早就替你擦口水，不是说我不愿意，我是说这和我想的不太一样。”他吮吸着弗雷德的舌尖，缠住它打圈，“我以为至少还有几十年，等到头发胡子像越过年龄线那回一般白花花的，我们会老眼昏花地用臭袜子给彼此擦口水。”

“而不是在我们还能勃起的时候。”乔治探进弗雷德的裤子里，绵软的肉块在他手心逐渐变硬，“浑蛋。”乔治在他的锁骨咬了一口，“你是故意的吗，为了从我这多骗几个手活？”他从柱身抚摸到囊袋，摸过大腿内侧皮肤，手指挤进弗雷德的臀肉间，“我要侵犯你了。”乔治用中指顶了顶那圈褶皱，“不反抗吗？”

“起来啊。”乔治埋进弗雷德的颈侧声音发闷，“你以为我不敢吗？”他的字典里从来没有不敢的释义，可是，乔治知道他的老二安静地蜷缩着，他也知道是什么让它保持安静，悲伤在体内循环，而每个宣泄口都被阻断。

乔治摇晃弗雷德，他获得无动于衷的反馈。

像弗雷德沉睡后的每个夜晚，乔治最终以紧抱着他哥哥的身躯入睡为平凡一天的结局。

END

*我真的到年纪不小了才发现我看的睡美人童话和别人的不一样，小时候当成小黄书看的是川端康成的《睡美人》…


End file.
